swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Hotfix 17.6
Star Wars Galaxies: Galactic Leaders - Game Update 17.6 Highlights GCW Leaderboard – Access the GCW Leaderboard from the War Terminal / War Intel Pad / War Table. It displays the top scores of the Galactic Civil War. Characters contribute to the character GCW Leaderboard by contributing to the GCW score as individuals or as members of a guild or citizens of a city. Guild Waypoint Registry – Guilds with at least ten members now have access to a Guild Waypoint Registry. With this registry guild leaders can upload waypoints for the guild members to download. City Waypoint Registry – The City Waypoint Registry is a new window that allows mayors of player cities to upload waypoints for the citizens of that city to download. Star Wars Galaxies 7th Year Anniversary - The Year 5 gift is now available to claim! Bonus Everything Weekend - Bonus Everything Weekend is returning this Labor Day holiday! Stock up on food and drinks, grab your favorite chair and get ready for double the action! During the Bonus Everything Weekend, everyone logged in will earn Double XP, Double GCW Points, Double Heroic Tokens, Double GCW Tokens from Battlefields and City Invasions, Double Pet XP and Loyalty, Double Chronicles XP, Double Chronicles Silver Tokens and an increased chance to earn Gold Chronicles Tokens! The bonus period starts on Thursday, September 2, 2010 at 4am PDT and ends Tuesday, September 7, 2010 at 4am PDT. STAR WARS GALAXIES: GALACTIC LEADERS - GAME UPDATE 17.6 Star Wars Galaxies 7th Year Anniversary *The Year 5 gift is now available to claim! GCW Leaderboard *Access the GCW Leaderboard from the War Terminal / War Intel Pad / War Table. It displays the top scores of the Galactic Civil War. Characters contribute to the character GCW Leaderboard by contributing to the GCW score as individuals or as members of a guild or citizens of a city. *The GCW leaderboard period is weekly and starts/ends every Thursday at 19:00:00 GMT / 11:00:00 PST / 12:00:00 PDT (same time as the GCW rank update). At the end of the period, the winners are determined, and the list (and everyone's GCW Leaderboard score) is reset to start a new period. *GCW leaderboard tracking will start Thursday September 2 2010 at 19:00:00 GMT / 12:00:00 PDT, and the first set of winners will be determined the following Thursday September 9 2010 at 19:00:00 GMT / 12:00:00 PDT. **Guild/City ***Individuals need to be the same faction alignment as their city/guild to contribute to their guild/city GCW Leaderboard score. **In order to contribute to the score and receive credit for the guild/city GCW Leaderboard the character must have been in the guild/city for the period for which the guild/city won the GCW leaderboard. Characters that join a guild/city in between periods will not contribute to the guild/city GCW Leaderboard for her guild/city will start contributing to their guild/city GCW leaderboard at the start of the next GCW Leaderboard period. **The restriction for access to the ImperialWarRoom / RebelWarRoom chat room and the Imperial War Planner / Rebel War Planner title has been changed. Only same faction aligned GCW leaderboard winner for the past 2 weeks, or same faction aligned mayor or guild leader of a same faction aligned city or guild GCW leaderboard winner for the past 2 weeks are allowed to enter the ImperialWarRoom / RebelWarRoom chat room and have access to the Imperial War Planner / Rebel War Planner title. *Messaging **Whenever the character/guild/city position on the GCW leaderboard for the current period changes, a message is sent to the GCW channel for the character/all guild members/all citizens notifying of the position change for the character/guild/city. **In-game mail is sent to the characters/guild leaders/mayors of the winners when a GCW leaderboard period ends, and the winners for the character/guild/city leaderboards are determined. *Titles, Badges and Collections **Title for making the current (i.e. most recent) GCW leaderboard winners list: Reigning Alliance Hero / Reigning Imperial Champion. **Title for having won (at any time) 1st place in the GCW leaderboard winners list: Elite Alliance Hero / Elite Imperial Champion **Title for making the GCW leaderboard winners list 1 time, 5 times, 10 times, 15 times...: Decorated Alliance Hero - x Time(s) / Decorated Imperial Champion - x Time(s) **The Imperial GCW Leaderboard - Current Winner / Rebel GCW Leaderboard - Current Winner title is available to the current character GCW leaderboard winners. The title will be removed if the character doesn't make the next character GCW leaderboard winners list. **The GCW Leaderboard section in the Achievement tab of the Collections window displays the count of how many times the character has made the GCW leaderboard winners list and how many times the character was a guild member/citizen of a guild/city that won the GCW leaderboard. **The GCW Leaderboard section in the Badges tab of the Collections window displays badges the character has earned from the GCW leaderboard. It also displays the badges the character has earned for being a guild member/citizen of a guild/city that won the GCW leaderboard. Badges (and associated titles) are granted for winning 1st place, and for making the GCW leaderboard winners list 1 time, 5 times, 10 times, 15 times... as an individual and as a guild member/citizen of a guild/city. *Guild/City Travel Point Perk **The guilds and cities in the most recent winners list will be given access to guild/city travel points. 1st and 2nd place winners will get 2 guild/city travel points. 3rd, 4th, and 5th place winners will get 1 guild/city travel point. **The guild/city travel point privilege is revoked if the guild/city does not make the next winners list. To reiterate, the guild/city travel point privilege is only available to the guilds and cities in the most recent winners list. **Using the guild/city waypoint registry, the guild leader/mayor can designate the guild/city travel point(s). **There is a 1 minute cooldown after deactivating a guild/city travel point before activating another guild/city travel point. **Using the guild/city waypoint registry, guild members/citizens can travel (at no cost) to the starport/shuttleport/camp with shuttle beacon nearest to the guild/city travel point. **Only the following locations can be designated as guild/city travel point: Corellia, Dantooine, Dathomir, Endor, Kashyyyk - Etyyy, Kashyyyk - Kachirho, Kashyyyk - Khowir, Lok, Mustafar, Naboo, Rori, Talus, Tatooine, Yavin 4. **You must be at the following locations to use a guild/city travel point: Corellia, Dantooine, Dathomir, Endor, Kashyyyk - Etyyy, Kashyyyk - Kachirho, Kashyyyk - Khowir, Lok, Mustafar, Naboo, Rori, Talus, Tatooine, Yavin 4. **You cannot use a guild/city travel point if you are in combat, incapacitated/dead, riding on a pet, or in a vehicle. Guild Waypoint Registry *The guild leader can upload waypoint to the guild waypoint registry from the waypoint's radial menu. *Guild members can download waypoint from the guild waypoint registry into the datapad. *Launch the guild waypoint registry window using the "Guild Waypoints..." button in the waypoint window, or with /guildWaypoints. *The guild waypoint registry can hold 25 waypoints. *The guild must have 10 members before the guild waypoint registry is available. City Waypoint Registry *The mayor can upload waypoint to the city waypoint registry from the waypoint's radial menu. *Citizens can download waypoint from the city waypoint registry into the datapad. *Launch the city waypoint registry window using the "City Waypoints..." button in the waypoint window, or with /cityWaypoints. *The city waypoint registry can hold 25 waypoints. GCW *Ground PvP kills only contribute to the GCW score if the killer is "factional presence eligible". Hoth *Players achieving a flawless victory during a bonus weekend should now correctly receive the Badge and painting. Beast Master *The amount of loyalty needed to reach BFF has been reduced by approximately 50%. *Beast Dietary Supplements now also affect the pet's loyalty gain by roughly the same amount as the supplements effect on experience gain. *When receiving a COMPNOR experience bonus from a destroy mission, your pet will now also receive 50% of the experience needed for the pets current level. *Active players will see an increasing bonus to the beast XP earned pr. kill, as their pet's level increases. Restuss *All Restuss weapons can now be deconstructed. Category:Updates